Missions in GTA Vice City
This following list contains storyline, asset missions, and side missions in order to get 100% completion in GTA Vice City. There are a total of 57 missions combined with the assets mission and storyline missions. Storyline Missions Introduction *In the Beggining...- Make a deal with the Vance Brothers., Sonny Forelli *An Old Friend - Phone Sonny Forelli. Ken Rosenberg *The Party - Attend Colonel's Cortez party and drive Mercedez Cortez to the Strip Club. *Beck Alley Brawl - Kill Leo Teal. *Jury Fury - Frighten the two juries. *Riot - Cause a riot. Avery Carrington *Four Iron - Kill Avery's real state rival. *Demolition Man - Blow up a construction site using an RC helicopter. Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez *Treacherous Swine - Kill Gonzales *Mall Shootuot - Steal some military chips from Pierre La Ponce and kill him. *Guardian Angels - Protect Ricardo and Lance during a drug deal. Ricardo Diaz *The Chase - Chase the Shark thief to his hideout. *Phnom Penh '86 - Kill the Shark thief along his associates using a helicopter. *The Fastest Boat - Steal a speedboat from the Boatyard. *Supply and Demmand - Buy a drud shipment before other people do. Avery Carrington *Two Bit Hit - Kill a Haitian gang lord while disguised as a Cuban. Colonel Juan Garcia CortezJuan Cortez *Sir, Yes Sir! - Steal a Rhino tank and take it to the lockup. Kent Paul *Death Row - Rescue Lance Vance and take him to a hospital. Tommy Vercetti *Rub Out - Kill Ricardo Diaz. Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez *All Hands On Deck - Help the Colonel escape from the French FBI. Umberto Robina *Stunt Boat Challenge - Win a boat race. *Cannon Fodder - *Naval Engagement Auntie Poulet *Juju Scramble *Bombs Away! *Dirty Lickin's Umberto Robina *Trojan Voodoo Love Fist *Love Juice *Psycho Killer Mitch Baker *Alloy Wheels of Steel *Messing with the Man *Hog Tied Love Fist *Publicity Tour Tommy Vercetti *Shakedown *Bar Brawl *Cop Land Print Works *Cap the Collector Tommy Vercetti *Keep Your Friends Close... Asset Missions NOTE: After completing all of the assets mission strands, Tommy will get a phone call from Ken to go to the Printworks to progress to the final chapter in the storyline in GTA Vice City. Boatyard *Checkpoint Charlie Cherry Poppper Ice Cream Factory *Distribution Pole Postion Club *Spend $500 in the "Dance Room". Sunshine Autos *Sunshine Autos Import Garage Kaufman Kabs *V.I.P *Friendly Rivalry *Cabmaggedon InterGlobal Film Studios *Recruitment Drive *Dildo Dodo *Martha's Mug Shot *G-Spotlight Malibu Club *No Escape? *The Shootist *The Driver *The Job Phil Cassidy *Gun Runner *Boomshine Saigon Print Works *Spilling The Beans *Hit The Courier Pay Phone/Assasination Missions Mr. Black *Road Kill *Waste the Wife *Autocide *Check Out At The Check In *Loose Ends Side Missions Odd Job Missions *Vigilante/Black Thunder (level 12) *Paremedic (level 12) *Firefighter (level 12) *Pizza Boy (level 10) *Taxi (100 fares) Rifle Range *Earn 45 points or more in the shooting range. Remote Controlled Vehicle Missions *RC Bandit Race *RC Baron Race *RC Raider Pickup Sparrow Missions *Complete all four "Chopper Checkpoints". Off-Road Missions *PCJ Playground *Cone Crazy *Trial By Dirt *Test Track Street Races *Terminal Velocity *Ocean Drive *Border Run *Capital Cruise *Tour! *V.C. Endurance Hyman Memorial Stadium Missions *Hotring *Bloodring *Dirtring Collectibles *Collect all 100 Hidden Packages. *Complete all 36 Unique Jumps. *Complete all 35 Rampages. *Buy all 15 properties. *Rob all 15 stores. Rewards Upon completing GTA VIce City 100%, the he player will be given the following rewards: *200% max Health *200% max Body Armor *Infinite ammunition for all weapons *The ability to recruit 3 bodyguards from the Vercetti Estate *The "Frankie" outfit inside the Vercetti Estate *Double vehicle strength for any vehicle Tommy Vercetti drives Category:Missions in GTA Vice City